Deus Ex console commands
Using commands In order to use console commands, you need to be able to access the console and enable cheats. Accessing the console Method 1 # Go to "Documents\DeusEx\System" and open "User.ini" # Replace any instances of "Tilde=" with "Tilde=Type" # In-game, you can press Tilde (~) to open the console. # Type in a command and press Enter to execute it. Method 2 (1.112fm) If you have version 1.112fm of Deus Ex, you can use this method instead. # Press the chat button (default: T). # Delete "Say" so that only ">" is visible at the bottom of the screen. # Type in a command and press Enter to execute it. Turning on cheats Most of the commands listed below are classified as "cheats," and cannot be used without following extra steps. Method 1 (recommended) # Add "-hax0r" to the game's shortcut target line ('0' is a zero, not a letter O). # If you have the Steam version, follow these instructions to add the "-hax0r launch option". Method 2 # Go to Documents\DeusEx\System and open User.ini # Add "bCheatsEnabled=True" under the "DeusEx.DeusExGameInfo" section. Method 3 # Enter the command "Set Human bCheatsEnabled True" or "Set DeusEx.JCDentonMale bCheatsEnabled True". Note:'' You will have to do this every time you launch Deus Ex if you use this method.'' Using this method, saving the game will show '- CHEATS ENABLED -' on the screenshot. To eliminate this, simply load the game and write the command "Set DeusEx.JCDentonMale bCheatsEnabled False". Fullscreen console If you have set " Tilde=Type in your "User.ini" file, you can press "Shift+Tilde" to open the console in fullscreen mode. You can scroll through your command history with "PgUp" and "PgDn", and you can exit the fullscreen console by pressing "Esc". Cheat/command list You can bind any of the following cheats in the User.ini file. For example, changing the value "L=" to "L=God" will give you god mode in game by pressing that key. Text in <''angle brackets''> represents a mandatory parameter, text in [square brackets] represents an optional parameter. Slashes mark a choice between parameters. All other text is required. Commands are not case sensitive. Credits Easter-eggs These commands can be entered from the credits screen. They still require cheats to be enabled. Skill Properties For the "set Skill" command use the following properties (skill names) *SkillComputer *SkillDemolition *SkillEnviro *SkillLockpicking *SkillMedicine *SkillTech *SkillWeaponHeavy *SkillWeaponLowTech *SkillWeaponPistol *SkillWeaponRifle *SkillWeaponFists Entities For the summon and spawnmass cheats, here are the class names of the entities you can spawn. For example, if you wish to spawn ten boxes of 30.06 ammo, then you'd enter "spawnmass Ammo3006 10". Animals * Cat * Doberman * Fish * Fly * Gray * Greasel * HKTukTuk * Karkian * KarkianBaby * Mutt – A dog * Pigeon * Rat * Seagull Augmentations Note: You can also use the augadd cheat. A description of augmentations here. Pre-Installed Augs * AugIFF – Friend or foe identification * AugDataLink – Infolink * AugLight Arms Augs (one maximum) * AugCombat – Combat Strength * AugMuscle – Microfibral Muscle Legs Augs (one maximum) * AugSpeed – Speed Enhancement * AugStealth – Run Silent Subdermal Augs (two maximum) *AugCloak *AugRadarTrans – Radar Transparency * AugEMP – EMP Shield * AugBallistic – Ballistic Protection Torso Augs (three maximum) *AugShield – Energy Shield *AugHealing – Regeneration * AugAquaLung * AugEnviro – Environmental Resistance * AugPower – Power Recirculator * AugHeartLung – Synthetic Heart Cranial Augs (one maximum) * AugDrone – Spy Drone * AugDefense – Aggressive Defense System Eyes Augs (one maximum) * AugTarget – Targeting * AugVision – Vision Enhancement Bots * CleanerBot * MedicalBot * MilitaryBot * RepairBot * SecurityBot2 * SecurityBot3 * SecurityBot4 (unused bot) * SpiderBot – Large spider bot * SpiderBot2 – Small spider bot Ammunition * Ammo10mm – 10mm pistol, stealth pistol * Ammo20mm – 20mm HE for the assault rifle * Ammo3006 – Sniper rifle * Ammo762mm – Assault rifle bullets * AmmoBattery – Riot prod charger * AmmoDart – Regular darts for the mini-crossbow * AmmoDartFlare – Flare darts * AmmoDartPoison – Tranquilizer darts * AmmoEMPGrenade * AmmoGasGrenade * AmmoLAM * AmmoNanoVirusGrenade * AmmoNapalm – Flamethrower * AmmoPepper – Pepper gun * AmmoPlasma – Plasma rifle * AmmoRocket – GEP rockets * AmmoRocketWP – WP rockets * AmmoSabot – 12-gauge sabot shells * AmmoShell – 12-gauge buckshot shells Objects * AcousticSensor – Gunfire acoustic sensor * AdaptiveArmor – Thermoptic camo * AIPrototype * AlarmLight * AlarmUnit – Alarm sounder panel * ATM – Public banking terminal * AttackHelicopter * Augmentationupgradecannister – Augmentation upgrade canister * AutoTurret – Turret base * AutoTurretGun – Autonomous defense turret * BallisticArmor – Body armor * Barrel1 * BarrelAmbrosia – Ambrosia storage container * BarrelFire – Burning barrel * BarrelVirus – Nanovirus storage container * Basket – Wicker basket * Basketball * Binoculars * BioelectricCell * BlackHelicopter * BoneFemur – Human femur * BoneSkull – Human skull * BookClosed * BookOpen * BoxLarge – Cardboard box * BoxMedium – Cardboard box * BoxSmall – Cardboard box * Button1 * CageLight – Light fixture * Candybar * Cart – Utility push-cart * CeilingFan – Ceiling fan blades * CeilingFanMotor * Chair1 – Chair * ChairLeather – Comfy chair * Chandelier * CigaretteMachine * Cigarettes * ClothesRack – Hanging clothes * CoffeeTable * ComputerPersonal – Personal computer terminal * ComputerPublic – Public computer terminal * ComputerSecurity – Security computer terminal * ControlPanel – Electronic control panel * CouchLeather * CrateBreakableMedCombat – Combat supply crate * CrateBreakableMedGeneral – General supply crate * CrateBreakableMedMedical – Medical supply crate * CrateExplosiveSmall – TNT crate * CrateUnbreakableLarge – Metal crate * CrateUnbreakableMed – Metal crate * CrateUnbreakableSmall – Metal crate * Credits – Credit chit * Cushion – Floor cushion * Dart * DartFlare – Flare dart * DartPoison – Tranquilizer dart * DataCube * Earth - a non-solid 3D earth planet * EMPGrenade – Armed EMP grenade * Fan1 * Fan1Vertical * Fan2 * Faucet * Fire * FireExtinguisher * FlagPole * Flare * Flask – Lab flask * Fleshfragment – Bits of flesh * Flowers * GasGrenade * HangingChicken – Slaughtered chicken * HangingShopLight – Flourescent light * HazMatSuit – Hazmat suit * HKBirdcage – Birdcage * HKBuddha – Buddha statue * HKChair – Chair * HKCouch – Bench * HKHangingLantern – Paper lantern * HKHangingLantern2 – Paper lantern * HKHangingPig – Slaughtered Pig * HKIncenseBurner * HKMarketLight – Hanging light * HKMarketTable – Table * HKMarketTarp – Canvas tarp * HKTable – Table * Keypad – Security keypad * LAM – Armed LAM * Lamp1 – Table lamp * Lamp2 – Halogen lamp * Lamp3 – Desk lamp * Lightbulb * LightSwitch * Liquor40oz – Forty * LiquorBottle – Liquor * Lockpick * Mailbox * Medkit * Microscope * MiniSub – Mini-submarine * Multitool * NanoKey * NanoVirusGrenade – Armed scramble grenade * Newspaper * NewspaperOpen * NYPoliceBoat * OfficeChair – Swivel chair * Pan1 – Frying pan * Pan2 – Pot * Pan3 – Frying pan * Pan4 – Pot * Phone – Telephone * Pillow * Pinball Machine * Plant1 – Houseplant * Plant2 – Houseplant * Plant3 – Houseplant * Poolball * PoolTableLight – Hanging light * Pot1 – Clay Pot * Pot2 – Clay Pot * POVCorpse – body * Rebreather * RetinalScanner * RoadBlock – Concrete barricade * SecurityCamera * ShipsWheel – A ship's wheel * ShopLight – Flourescent light * ShowerFaucet * ShowerHead * Shuriken – Throwing knife projectile * SignFloor – Caution sign * Sodacan * SoyFood * SpyDrone – Remote Spy Drone * SubwayControlPanel * Switch1 * Switch2 * TAD – Telephone answering machine * TechGoggles * Toilet * Toilet2 – Urinal * TrafficLight * Trashbag * Trashbag2 * TrashCan1 * Trashcan2 * TrashCan3 * TrashCan4 * TrashPaper – Paper * Trophy Cup * Tumbleweed * Valve * Van – Black Van * Vase1 – Vase * Vase2 – Vase * VendingMachine * VialAmbrosia – Ambrosia Vial * VialCrack – A vial of Zyme * WaterCooler * WaterFountain * WHBenchEast – Bench * WHBenchLibrary – Bench * WHBookstandLibrary – Bookstand * WHCabinet – Cabinet * WHChairDining – Chair * WHChairOvalOffice – Leather chair * WHChairPink – Chair * WHDeskLibrarySmall – Desk * WHDeskOvalOffice – Desk * WHEndtableLibrary – Table * WHFireplaceGrill – Fireplace grating * WHFireplaceLog – Log * WHPhone – Telephone * WHPiano – Grand piano * WHRedCandleabra – Candelabra * WHRedCouch – Couch * WHRedEagleTable – Table * WHRedLampTable – Table * WHRedOvalTable – Table * WHRedVase – Vase * WHTableBlue – Table * WineBottle – Wine * Woodfragment – Shards of Wood Characters * AlexJacobson * AnnaNavarre * Bartender * BoatPerson * BobPageAugmented * BobPage * BumFemale * BumMale * BumMale2 * BumMale3 * Businessman1 * Businessman2 * Businessman3 * Businesswoman1 * Butler * Chad * Chef * ChildMale * ChildMale2 * Cop * DentonClone – JC Denton clone * Doberman * Doctor * Female1 * Female2 * Female3 * Female4 * FordSchick * GarySavage * GilbertRenton * GordonQuick * GuntherHermann * HarleyFilben * HKMilitary – Chinese military * Hooker1 * Hooker2 * HowardStrong * JaimeReyes * Janitor * JCDentonMale – JC in a T-pose. * JCDouble – JC Denton * Jock * JoeGreene * JoJoFine * JordanShea * JosephManderley * JuanLebedev * JunkieFemale * JunkieMale * LowerClassFemale * LowerClassMale * LowerClassMale2 * LuciusDeBeers * MaggieChow * Maid * Male1 * Male2 * Male3 * Male4 * MargaretWilliams * MaxChen * Mechanic * MIB – A Man in Black * MichaelHamner * MJ12Commando * MJ12Troop * MorganEverett * NathanMadison - Vinny * NicoletteDuClare * Nurse * PaulDenton * PhilipMead * RachelMead * RiotCop * Sailor * SamCarter * SandraRenton * SarahMead * ScientistFemale * ScientistMale * ScubaDiver * Secretary * SecretService – A Secret Service agent * Smuggler * Soldier * StantonDowd * Terrorist * TerroristCommander – Leo Gold * ThugMale * ThugMale2 * ThugMale3 * TobyAtanwe * TiffanySavage * TracerTong * TriadLumPath – A member of the Luminous Path * TriadLumPath2 – A leader of the Luminous Path * TriadRedArrow – A member of the Red Arrow * UNATCOTroop * WaltonSimons * WIB – A Woman in Black Weapons * WeaponAssaultGun * WeaponAssaultShotgun * WeaponBaton * WeaponCombatKnife * WeaponCrowbar * WeaponEMPGrenade * WeaponFlameThrower * WeaponGasGrenade * WeaponGEPGun * WeaponHideAGun – PS20 * WeaponLAM * WeaponLAW – Light anti-tank weapon * WeaponMiniCrossbow * WeaponModAccuracy * WeaponModAuto * WeaponModClip * WeaponModLaser * WeaponModRange * WeaponModRecoil * WeaponModReload * WeaponModScope * WeaponModSilencer * WeaponNanoSword – Dragon's Tooth Sword * WeaponNanoVirusGrenade – Scramble grenade * WeaponPepperGun * WeaponPistol – 10mm pistol * WeaponPlasmaRifle * WeaponProd – Riot prod * WeaponRifle – Sniper rifle * WeaponSawedOffShotgun * WeaponShuriken – Throwing knives * WeaponStealthPistol * WeaponSword Maps The following are the map names, which are used with the "open" command to change level. For example, if you wish to warp to the beginning of the Hong Kong missions, then you'd enter "open 06_HongKong_Helibase". * 00_Training – Basic training with Jaime Reyes * 00_TrainingCombat – Combat training with Gunther Hermann * 00_TrainingFinal – Stealth training with Anna Navarre * 01_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Liberty Island * 01_NYC_UNATCOHQ * 02_NYC_BatteryPark * 02_NYC_Street – Hell's Kitchen * 02_NYC_Hotel – 'Ton Hotel * 02_NYC_Bar – Underworld Tavern * 02_NYC_FreeClinic * 02_NYC_Smug – Smuggler's hideout * 02_NYC_Underground – MJ12 facility * 02_NYC_Warehouse – Warehouse District * 03_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Second visit to Liberty Island * 03_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Second visit * 03_NYC_BatteryPark – Second visit * 03_NYC_BrooklynBridgeStation * 03_NYC_MolePeople – Mole People hideout * 03_NYC_AirfieldHeliBase – LaGuardia helicopter base * 03_NYC_Airfield – LaGuardia Airport * 03_NYC_Hangar – LaGuardia hangar * 03_NYC_747 – LaGuardia 747 * 04_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Third visit to Liberty Island * 04_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Third visit * 04_NYC_Street – Second visit to Hell's Kitchen * 04_NYC_Hotel – Second visit to the 'Ton Hotel * 04_NYC_Bar – Second visit to Underworld Tavern * 04_NYC_Smug – Second visit to Smuggler's hideout * 04_NYC_Underground – Second visit to the MJ12 facility * 04_NYC_NSFHQ – NSF headquarters * 04_NYC_BatteryPark – Third visit * 05_NYC_UNATCOMJ12lab * 05_NYC_UNATCOHQ – Last visit * 05_NYC_UNATCOIsland – Last visit to Liberty Island * 06_HongKong_Helibase * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Market * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Canal * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Street – Tonnochi Road * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Underworld – Lucky Money Club * 06_HongKong_TongBase – Tracer Tong's laboratory * 06_HongKong_VersaLife – Data Entry Facility * 06_HongKong_MJ12lab – Pacific Rim Research Facility * 06_HongKong_WanChai_Garage – Underground tunnel * 06_HongKong_Storage – VersaLife Nanotechnology Containment Facility (Level 2) * 08_NYC_Street – Last visit to Hell's Kitchen * 08_NYC_Hotel – Last visit to the 'Ton Hotel * 08_NYC_Bar – Last visit to Underworld Tavern * 08_NYC_FreeClinic – Last visit * 08_NYC_Smug – Last visit to Smuggler's hideout * 08_NYC_Underground – Last visit to the MJ12 facility * 09_NYC_Dockyard – Brooklyn Naval Shipyard * 09_NYC_ShipFan * 09_NYC_Ship – PRCS Wall Cloud upper levels * 09_NYC_ShipBelow – PRCS Wall Cloud lower levels * 09_NYC_Graveyard – Lower East Side Cemetery * 10_Paris_Catacombs – Denfert-Rochereau and catacombs entrance * 10_Paris_Catacombs_Tunnels * 10_Paris_Metro – Paris sewer and streets * 10_Paris_Club – La Porte de l'Enfer * 10_Paris_Chateau – Chateau DuClare * 11_Paris_Cathedral – Cathedrale de Payens * 11_Paris_Underground – Paris metro * 11_Paris_Everett – Morgan Everett's residence * 12_Vandenberg_Cmd * 12_Vandenberg_Tunnels – Underground * 12_Vandenberg_Computer – Universal constructor * 12_Vandenberg_Gas – Abandoned gas station * 14_Vandenberg_Sub – MJ12 sub-base * 14_OceanLab_Lab * 14_OceanLab_UC – Universal constructor * 14_Oceanlab_Silo – MJ12 Missile Silo * 15_Area51_Bunker – Surface level * 15_Area51_Entrance – Sector 2 * 15_Area51_Final – Sector 3 * 15_Area51_Page – Sector 4 * 99_Endgame1 - plays New Dark Age ending * 99_Endgame2 - plays The Benevolent Dictator ''ending * 99_Endgame3 - plays ''The Invisible Hand ending * 99_Endgame4 - plays "secret" fourth ending * DX - Deus Ex title screen * DXOnly - Deus Ex logo * DXMP_Area51Bunker - Multiplayer Area 51 map * DXMP_Cathedral - Multiplayer cathedral map * DXMP_CMD - Multiplayer map * DXMP_Silo - Multiplayer Missile Silo map * DXMP_Smuggler - Multiplayer Smuggler's Hideout map Player character properties You do not have to have cheats enabled to use these codes. Press T (by default) to bring up the message entry line, erase "Say", then enter these. You can also bind them to specific keys using the method described above. Note: They're case sensitive. For Deus Ex: Revision you may have to use 'revision.revjcdentonmale' rather than 'deusex.jcdentonmale'. Weapon properties Weapons can be modified with the following command: : set weapon<''name''> <''property''> <''value''> The <''value''> is either a number, true/false, or a certain word. Replace <''property''> with any of the following: Boolean properties Enter "0" for false, and "1" for true. * bAutomatic – is this an automatic weapon? * bEmitWeaponDrawn – True if drawing this weapon should make NPCs react * bFallbackWeapon – If True, only use if no other weapons are available * bHandToHand – is this weapon hand to hand (no ammo)? * bHasMuzzleFlash – does this weapon have a flash when fired? * bNativeAttack – True if weapon represents a native attack * bNearWall – used for prox. mine placement * bOwnerWillNotify – True if firing hand-to-hand weapons is dependent on the owner's animations * bPenetrating – shot will penetrate and cause blood * bUseAsDrawnWeapon – True if this weapon should be carried by NPCs as a drawn weapon * bUseWhileCrouched – True if NPCs should crouch while using this weapon * bDrawMuzzleFlash * bCanHaveScope – can this weapon have a scope? * bHasScope – does this weapon have a scope? * ScopeFOV – FOV while using scope * bCanHaveLaser – can this weapon have a laser sight? * bHasLaser – does this weapon have a laser sight? * bCanHaveSilencer – can this weapon have a silencer? * bHasSilencer – does this weapon have a silencer? * bCanTrack – can this weapon lock on to a target? * bInstantHit - is this weapon instant hit (as opposed to firing a slow projectile like a dart or a rocket)? * bIgnoresNanoDefense – if the aggressive defense aug does not blow this up * bAggressiveExploded – if exploded by Aggressive Defense For weapon mods: * bCanHaveModBaseAccuracy * bCanHaveModReloadCount * bCanHaveModAccurateRange * bCanHaveModReloadTime * bCanHaveModRecoilStrength For projectiles: * bBlood – does this projectile cause blood? * bDebris – does this projectile cause debris? * bEmitDanger - does firing this projectile cause distress in civilians? * bExplodes – does this projectile explode? * bStickToWall – does this projectile stick to walls? * bStuck – is this projectile stuck to the wall? * bTracking – should this projectile track a target? Numerical properties * LowAmmoWaterMark – critical low ammo count * ClipCount – number of bullets remaining in current clip * MaxAmmo –Maximum amount of ammo for a clip of ammo (eg: ammobattery) * NoiseLevel – amount of noise that weapon makes when fired * Concealability – concealability of weapon ** CONC_None ** CONC_Visual ** CONC_Metal ** CONC_All * Shakemag * ShotTime – number of seconds between shots * ReloadCount – number of bullets in clip * ReloadTime – number of seconds needed to reload the * HitDamage – damage done by a single shot (or for shotguns, a single slug) * MaxRange – absolute maximum range in world units (feet * 16) * AccurateRange – maximum accurate range in world units (feet * 16) * BaseAccuracy – base accuracy (0.0 is dead on, 1.0 is far off) * LockTime – how long the target must stay targetted to lock * LockedSound – sound to play when locked * TrackingSound – sound to play while tracking a target * SoundTimer – to time the sounds correctly WeaponDamageType * AmmoNames3 – three possible types of ammo per weapon * ProjectileNames3 – projectile classes for different ammo * AreaOfEffect – area of effect of the weapon ** AOE_Point ** AOE_Cone ** AOE_Sphere * StunDuration – how long the shot stuns the target * SwingOffset – offsets for this weapon swing. * recoilStrength – amount that the weapon kicks back after firing (0.0 is none, 1.0 is large) * MuzzleFlash flash – muzzle flash actor * ShakeTimer * ShakeYaw * ShakePitch * AIMinRange – minimum "best" range for AI; 0=default min range * AIMaxRange – maximum "best" range for AI; 0=default max range * AITimeLimit – maximum amount of time an NPC should hold the weapon; 0=no time limit * AIFireDelay – Once fired, use as fallback weapon until the timeout expires; 0=no time limit * MinProjSpreadAcc * bDestroyOnFinish For projectiles: * InitDir – initial direction of travel * BlastRadius – radius to explode * Damagee – who is being damaged * DamageType – type of damage that this projectile does * AccurateRange – maximum accurate range in world units (feet * 16) * MaxRange – maximum range in world units (feet * 16) * InitLoc – initial location for range tracking * MinDrawScale * MaxDrawScale * LastSeenLoc – Last known location of target Projectile classes: : set weapon projectileclass : The <''projectileclass''> is selected from the list below. *Make sure that if you want a weapon that has an instantly hitting projectile (e.g. Pistol), and want it to shoot a non-instantly hitting projectile (e.g. RocketLaw), you must first set the Pistol, in this case, to binstanthit false. This can be done with: : set weaponpistol binstanthit false * HECannister20mm * Lam * GasGrenade * EMPGrenade * NanoVirusGrenade * Rocket * RocketLaw * RocketMini * RocketWP * GraySpit * GreaselSpit * Plasmabolt * Fireball * Halongas * Teargas * Poisongas * Dart * Dartflare * Dartpoison * Shuriken Miscellaneous: * gradualHurtSteps – how many separate explosions for the staggered HurtRadius * gradualHurtCounter – which one are we currently doing * spawnWeaponClass – weapon to give the player if this projectile is disarmed and frobbed * spawnAmmoClass – weapon to give the player if this projectile is disarmed and frobbed * Buoyancy * CollisionHeight * CollisionRadius * FireOffset= "X=-20.000000,Y=2.000000,Z=30.000000)" * FlashC * FlashLength * FlashO * FlashS * FlashY * InventoryGroup * Mass * MuzzleScale * PickupAmmoCount – Maximum amount of ammo for a weapon * Lifespan – Sets the lifespan of a projectile (eg: set teargas lifespan ) Other input * AmmoName * EnemyEffective – type of enemies that weapon is effective against ** ENMEFF_All ** ENMEFF_Organic ** ENMEFF_Robot * EnviroEffective – type of environment that weapon is effective in ** ENVEFF_All ** ENVEFF_Air ** ENVEFF_Water ** ENVEFF_Vacuum ** ENVEFF_AirWater ** ENVEFF_AirVacuum ** ENVEFF_WaterVacuum * GoverningSkill – skill that affects this weapon * ProjectileClass * SelectSound Artificial Intelligence Modification Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) can be modified with the following commands, assuming that they are loaded in that area and are refreshed/resummoned after entering the command: : set orders * Idle – NPC becomes non-responsive and frozen. * Standing – NPC will remain stationary but will react normally. * Dancing – NPC will dance in a stationary position. (Not all NPCs have proper dancing animations) * Wandering – NPC will wander randomly. * Attacking – NPC will spawn attacking. (Typically the player) * Following – NPC will follow specified NPC or human by placing npc name or "human" in value. * Shadowing - NPC will discretely follow specified NPC or human, but when in a certain radius, will go into Wandering state. : set bhokeypokey : set * Health – Sets overall health of NPC. (example: set deusex.pauldenton health 0) * bInvincible – If true, sets NPC as invincible. * bHatesWeap – If true, sets NPC to be hostile if sees JC carrying a weapon. * Groundspeed – Sets ground speed of an NPC. * Waterspeed – Sets water speed of an NPC. * Jumpz – Sets height of a jump for an NPC. * Aircontrol – Sets control in air or a jump of an NPC. * Accelrate – Sets accelration rate of NPC. * Airspeed – Sets air speed of NPC. * Maxrange set <''name''> (default is 1.0) set <''name''> (0-255, default is 128) set <''name''> (0-254, 255 is strobing) set * GFM_Dress – Generic female wearing dress (eg: NicoletteDuClare) * GFM_SuitSkirt – Generic female wearing suit and skirt (eg: MaggieChow) * GFM_SuitSkirt_F – Generic fat female wearing suit and skirt (eg: Maid) * GFM_Trench – Generic female wearing trench coat (eg: ScientistFemale) * GFM_TShirtPants – Generic female weaing T-shirt and pants (eg: AnnaNavarre) * GM_DressShirt – Generic male wearing dress shirt (eg: Bartender) * GM_DressShirt_B – Generic fat male wearing dress shirtt (eg: GuntherHermann) * GM_DressShirt_F – Generic skinny male wearing dress shirt(eg: MorganEverett) * GM_DressShirt_S – Generic skinny male wearing dress shirt (eg: AlexJacobson) * GM_Jumpsuit – Generic male wearing jump suit (eg: UNATCOTroop) * GM_ScaryTroop – "Commando" mesh [only one character] (eg: MJ12Commando) * GM_Scubasuit – Generic male wearing scuba gear [only one character] (eg: ScubaDiver) * GM_Suit – Generic male wearing suit (eg: BobPage) * GM_Trench – Generic male trench coat (eg: JCDentonMale) * GM_Trench_F – Generic fat male trench coat (eg: JaimeReyes) * GMK_DressShirt – Generic male kid [only one character] (eg: ChildMale) * GMK_DressShirt_F – Generic fat male kid [only one character] (eg: ChildMale2) Console Commands Examples/Exploits For example to have 99,999 shots from a weapon without reloading type into your console: #set clipcount -99999 (example: weaponprod) #set maxammo 99999 (example: ammobattery) #allammo (fills your ammo to 99999) *'Note:' If you reload the weapon will likely require the clipcount to be reset. Category:Deus Ex